This disclosure relates to reactor vessels and, more particularly, to dry bottom reactors.
In reactor vessels, such as those used in coal gasification systems to produce synthesis gas or “syngas,” the reaction products are quench-cooled with water before subsequent downstream processing. Excess quench water falls to the bottom of the reactor vessel and forms a slurry that it is then collected and filtered to remove slag and byproduct material. The filtered waste water stream, or “black” water, still includes at least trace amounts of slag and byproduct.